


Everything is... Purple?

by anakien



Series: Colors [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gen, colorblind, colorblind!ezra, ezra looks good in purple, in between season 1 & 2, kanan just can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: Sabine's grin was practically feral. Ezra would never even know what hit him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Several people were asking for a story of how the rest of the crew found out, or for a touching scene with Sabine. Well, this is probably not the fluff you're looking for, but I hope it makes you laugh!

Sabine dropped the last load of supplies into her bag with a huff. She dusted her hands off and put them on her hips, going through her mental checklist to make sure she had everything. She set the bag down by the door and went to go sit down on her bed when she heard a loud crash from the hallway. 

She immediately turned around and stuck her head out, only to see Ezra hopping on one foot after Chopper and yelling. Chopper was doing the droid equivalent of an evil cackle, and Ezra was trying to muffle curses that Hera would definitely have his tail for later if she heard. Chopper must've run over Ezra's feet on purpose. Again.

When Ezra saw that Sabine was watching, he gave her a huge grin and waved. She refrained from rolling her eyes and leaned up against the doorway. 

"Hey, Sabine! Whatcha doing? Do you need some inspiration for-" Chopper, seeing that Ezra was no longer paying attention to him, rolled back and zapped him. 

Ezra yelped and jumped back, all attention back on Chopper again. Chopper gave a proud 'wub wub' as he rolled past Sabine again. Ezra flew after him, giving her one last winning smile before disappearing around the corner to the cockpit. 

"HEY! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" She heard Kanan's voice echo down and the screech of Chopper's wheels as he braked hard. "What's going on here?"

"He started it!" Ezra yelled. Chopper beeped something negative back, and she could hear Ezra growl. 

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" Kanan said, sounding more and more exasperated. There were sounds of a minor tussle and then of Kanan stomping off, dragging a whining Ezra off behind him. 

Sabine snorted and ran a hand through her hair. That boy. 

Sabine wasn't stupid, you know. She knew there was something different about Ezra; something had been off since the moment he'd boarded the Ghost. Just what exactly was it? Well, she had her suspicions, but she wasn't entirely sure. 

She'd tested out many different ideas over his time on the ship. Prosthetic leg? No, although she did think it was still really weird how he only wore armor on one leg. Not fully human? Although the shots were still out on that one, she was pretty sure he was; he just didn't know how to act around girls. Secretly an Imperial agent? Also a no, which was more of a relief than anything; it would've broken Kanan's heart to find that out. Her latest theory was that Ezra was colorblind, and while it wasn't quite as out there as some of her other ideas, it would still explain a lot. 

Either way, this was probably one of her greatest plans to date, if she did say so herself. He would never even see it coming. (Literally, if it turned out he really was colorblind). 

She turned back around in her room and glanced at her bag. She smirked to herself; time to put her plan into action. 

\---

Sabine finished pulling on her gloves with a light snap. The tarp was already spread out on the floor of Ezra's and Zeb's cabin, and her bag was sitting at her feet. She had all of her supplies laid out in a neat row - the rags, the towels, the developer, and most importantly, the infamous hair dye. 

That's right, she was going to dye Ezra's hair. 

Kanan and Hera were already asleep, and Zeb was outside in the common area, watching holovid and cleaning his bo-rifle. He wouldn't be bothering them for a while. Ezra, on the other hand, was snoring loudly on his bed, one arm hanging over the side. She scooped the kid up and put him on the tarp, sitting him in an upright position. Ezra complied easily, mouth hanging open slightly. 

You'd think that after years of living on the streets, Ezra would've adapted to become a light sleeper. Luckily for Sabine, that never happened. 

Sabine put a towel over Ezra's shoulders and then turned to all of the different dye colors she brought in. She ran a hand over the tops of the bottles, musing carefully over which one would match the best. 

Ezra snorted loudly in his sleep, and she froze, holding her breath and looking over her shoulder to make sure he wouldn't wake up. He relaxed again, a string of drool beginning to fall. 

Sabine's grin was practically feral. Ezra would never even know what hit him. 

\--- 

The next morning, Ezra sat up with a yawn. Zeb was still asleep; Ezra could hear his steady breathing from beneath him. He blinked blearily, wrinkling up his nose at the sharp smell that hit him. Sabine must've dyed her hair again or something. 

Ezra swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down lightly, keeping one eye on Zeb to make sure he wasn't going to wake up. 

He stretched and walked out of the room, shuffling down the hallway into the common area. Kanan and Hera were sitting at the table, discussing something over Caf.

"Mornin'," Ezra said, rubbing the back of his hand over one of his eyes. He slumped down against the wall. Kanan grunted a hello, not bothering to look up from the holopad he was reading. Hera, on the other hand, did look at him, a smile on her face that immediately dropped away at the sight of him. She gasped.

Ezra suddenly felt self-conscious. "... What? What is it?" 

Hera's look of surprise faded into a big grin that she tried unsuccessfully to cover with her hand. "Uh, Dear, you might want to look at this," she said to Kanan. With a sigh, Kanan put down the pad and swiveled around. His eyes widened, and then immediately narrowed. 

"Oh, for Force's sake... SABINE!" Kanan yelled, standing up. "Get in here!" 

"What? What!" Ezra said, starting to panic. "Am I dying? Oh Force, I'm dying." He threw one arm over his forehead and closed his eyes dramatically, sinking down even further against the wall. "I can feel the Force calling me! Kanan, I'm-"

Hera rolled her eyes and grabbed Ezra's arm. "You're not dying, Ezra. Have you looked in a mirror today?" She dragged him off to the refresher and flicked on the lights. 

Ezra looked at himself in the mirror and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't see anything," he said. 

Hera looked at him like he was crazy. "Your hair?" She prompted. 

Ezra turned back to his reflection. "I guess it's slightly different?" He said, squinting. He couldn't really tell a difference; maybe it was a slightly lighter shade of gray?

"Ezra, it's purple!" Hera said. 

"Purple?" Ezra repeated. He studied his reflection again. "Does it look good?" He winked at himself and pointed at the mirror with finger guns.

"Does it look good-" Hera smacked a hand on her forehead and muttered something in Ryl. "I don't think you quite understand the extent of this situation," she said. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" 

"Well, no, actually" Ezra said, looking back at her. "I'm completely colorblind." Hera blinked. Ezra sounded far too amused at this whole situation.

Hera bit the inside of her cheek, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it. "You know, that actually makes a lot of sense," she admitted. "Does Kanan know?" 

"Yup." 

"Huh." 

From back out in the living room, they could hear Sabine and Kanan arguing.

"Do we need to go back out there now?" 

"Probably." 

Ezra walked out first back into the common area with Hera following close behind him. Sabine was standing in front of Kanan, hands on her hips and defending her actions passionately. Zeb was awake, and was sitting at the table watching with amusement. Kanan, on the other hand, was definitely not amused, and it showed in his scowl. His arms were folded, and he looked angrier than Ezra had ever seen before. 

At Hera's and Ezra's return, three sets of eyes turned back on them. 

Kanan groaned and turned around, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's even worse than I remembered!" 

Zeb looked at him for one long moment before busting out in laughter. "It's a good look, kid." 

Sabine turned around, her eyes lighting up. "I gotta say, that might be some of my best work yet! Well, Ezra, what do you think?" 

Ezra pointed a finger in her direction and narrowed his eyes. "You did this because you knew! Dye it back!" 

"Knew what?" Zeb said, looking confused. "What's he talking about?" 

"Wrong, actually, I didn't know." Sabine said, leaning against the table and looking far too pleased with herself. "But you just proved it to me." 

"Why didn't you just ask?!" Ezra yelled, throwing his hands up. "I would've told you! I told Kanan!" 

"Don't drag me into this," Kanan said, words muffled from his hands still over his face. 

"Told us what?!" Zeb said, getting louder and looking more and more confused. 

Hera went and sat down next to Zeb. "Ezra's colorblind," she said. 

"Oh," Zeb said. He shrugged. "Makes sense." 

"I know," Hera agreed. "That's what I said, too." 

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Kanan said, turning around. "Sabine, do you have any blue hair dye left?" 

"Well," she said. "Kind of." 

Hera's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'kind of'?" 

"It's blue, but it doesn't match his hair color exactly." 

"WHAT?!" Ezra exclaimed. "I can't go out like this! How am I supposed to fight? The Empire wouldn't even take me seriously! It's purple!"

"Hey! What's wrong with purple?" Zeb said, bristling a little.

"You can't even tell what it looks like!" Sabine said, ignoring Zeb and rolling her eyes. "Besides, it'll grow out." 

"It'll have to do," Kanan said, looking far more grim about it than Sabine thought was necessary. He turned back to Sabine. "If you ever dye my hair in the middle of the night, I'm revoking your explosions privileges."

"I don't know, Kanan, it might be worth it. I think that green is definitely your color," Sabine said, teasing. 

Kanan shot her an unamused look and raised an eyebrow. "No," he said firmly. "No." He turned back towards Ezra, mouth open like he was going to say something, but just closed it, sighed, and walked out. 

"Great," Ezra said, smacking his hands on his legs. "My own master won't even look at me anymore. Is it really that bad?" 

Zeb gave a little 'eh' while Hera was smart and just pursed her lips together. 

"I think you look great," Sabine said, gesturing for him to follow her. "Come on, let's go dye it back." 

"You think it looks good?" Ezra said, perking up. "Maybe I should keep it for a little bit longer..."

"Absolutely not!" Kanan yelled from the cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite Kanan is the completely-and-totally-done-with-everything!Kanan (as seen here with putting up with the kids' shenanigans). 
> 
> Also, I definitely know it's probably very challenging/impossible to dye someone's hair while sleeping. But it's fiction, so cut me some slack.
> 
> R&R.


End file.
